


Where Pain and Pleasure Intersect

by ashcat



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck has Intersect abilities but there's no way to flash on how to resist pain, so Bryce has to help Chuck build up pain tolerance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Pain and Pleasure Intersect

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to afiawri and daria234 for their friendship and encouragement <3

When Chuck first came to him, asking for his help, Bryce had vehemently turned him away. To hurt Chuck... be the person who inflicted pain on him until he was desensitized to it, or worse learned to find the pleasure in it. Bryce had had that type of training and unfortunately you don't find out till much later that you can't exactly unlearn the intertwining of pleasure and pain after you've learned it.

Well at least it makes Bryce a more interesting lay.

In Chuck, it sounds disastrous. He's so gentle and pure... Bryce never wants to sully that. He doesn't want Chuck to be a NSA agent or work for the CIA or any other government organization. He shouldn't have sent Chuck the intersect but that's a different story all together.

When Bryce sees Chuck later, limping, eyes shadowed with pain, he's outraged. He really might have killed Casey when he confronts him about it but it's actually Sarah who hurt Chuck... who did for him what Bryce was so loath to do. Sarah had been dry eyed during her recitation of events, at Bryce's insistence, but her hands tremble the tiniest bit and Bryce notices the extra marks of strain around her eyes.

Bryce is waiting in Chuck's bedroom when he returns, wearing just his boxers after a shower. Bryce kisses every bruise, rubs Chuck down, and then sleeps in the same bed with him. Well, Bryce mostly awake or in a light doze, but that's his version of sleep now. In the morning, Bryce surprises Chuck by agreeing to help him with his request, then he proceeds to blow Chuck's mind by sucking his brains out his cock with true Bryce Larkin panache.

He explains the theories to Chuck, how you had to train yourself mentally to accept pain verses running from it, to embrace it and deal with it. He demonstrates to Chuck how learning not to panic could lessen both the damage and pain itself.

The ugly truth, though, is that you always _feel_ the pain. You can learn to minimize your reaction to it, to disassociate yourself from it, but it's still _there_.

So after all the theories were shared, Bryce had to actually hurt Chuck. After all, there's no faster way to unlearn fear of injury than being injured. Bryce felt like he was dying the first time he punched Chuck, kicked him in the face, broke a finger, then a toe. But through it all he kept up his calm, cool facade. He didn't want to scare Chuck more than he already was.

It was wrong to hurt Chuck at all of course...but so much worse when Bryce feels himself getting hard while doing it. When he began teaching Chuck about restraining prisoners and escaping restraints is when it started. Chuck is beautiful tied up with a long length of nylon cord, bound around his chest to secure his arms behind his back. As Chuck squirms and fights, breaking out into a sweat, then mewling when he realizes he's going to have to dislocate something to escape, Bryce feels his cock start swelling. It's horrifying; this isn't the kind of man Bryce wants to be.

Sure _he_ got off on being in pain, but Bryce hasn't ever gotten hard from hurting someone else. If Sarah and him were rough with each other, that was one thing, but torturing spies never got him going. But here he was, cock throbbing as Chuck cried, wiggling desperately trying to get his shoulder to pop out of socket.

Afterwards, when Bryce, shirt untucked and pelvis tilted just so, holds Chuck he is completely unprepared for Chuck to go from sobbing as Bryce put his shoulder back into place and bandaged it, to trying to undo Bryce's pants one handed.

Bryce nearly comes from the feel of Chuck's hand brushing against his erection, and when he looks at Chuck, expecting him to be horrified that Bryce is aroused Chuck simply grins, tears still drying on his cheeks.

"Great so you're up for a rough fuck then?"

Bryce had felt Chuck's erection earlier but merely thought it was based on adrenaline and fear, not arousal. He leans in close, licking at the tear tracks on Chuck's cheek, "Maybe something a bit... gentler."

Bryce wishes that he was a better man, one who would have denied Chuck. But he's not. He ends up licking Chuck's hole until he comes screaming. Then Bryce slowly strokes in and out of him until Chuck, amazing in all things, manages to come again.

That... is the beginning of Chuck's corruption.

Now, when Bryce and Chuck train together, it always involves sex of one variety or another. Even when Chuck's too physically spent to get aroused, he goads Bryce until he jerks off onto Chuck's sweaty, sometimes bloody, stomach, or cock, or face.

It's not a conventional relationship, it never has been with them, but it works. Bryce's only hope is that Chuck will never have to use any of the things he's teaching him, not only the pain resistance, but also the new sexual repertoire.

Bryce hopes that one day, he and Chuck can retire all of their moves in more ways than one. Maybe, their future can be bound together as firmly as the lines of pain and pleasure are now for them.


End file.
